beyond the dead
by ZomBbirthday
Summary: this is a sick and very twisted romance horror fic thats not for the weak of heart or closed minded, matt and beyond's love is one of deep passionate s&m, matt's obedience is they key to B's heart and the Death of others...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE in this FAN fiction it is strictly FAN based and I do not own or make any money typing/writing this I have no control over the death note if I did they would have already made a damn live action bb another note movie…and misa misa would be obsolete ….bitches…

A tad of info:

Hello out there in aff world I bring you a new work of fun, mayhem and creative oddness! I got this idea from a dream I had where I was cosplaying bb(which I do in RL) it inspired a one shot that inspired a whole lot more! In the beginning this was a pwp, now it is with plot sorta lol, I really just wanted to see how far I could go with this and how much mind flipping stuff I could do with it. Also matt, mello and near are older cause beyond maybe a killer, but he is NOT a sick twisted fucking pedophile I refuse to make that happen…

WARNING

as a warning there will be eventual gun play in this fic (if you have read previous stories you'll find I have quite a thing for gun play as well as breathe play and biting ok..) there will be a lot of dark underlining, graphic lemons and a lot of them, creepy usage of objects in some of the lemons, blood… maybe border line goriness, obsessive behavior, violence obviously, char. Bashing, crude humor, crude lang. oc, maybe a tiny bit of ooc-ness but everyone interps. Characters diff. this is not for minors, not for squeamish, or closed minded we are dealing with our twisted mind of BB lol, … …on with the fictions!

Beyond Death

Epilogue: rising from the grave

The first thing that he could smell was the thick scent of wet gravel and fresh fallen rain, his skin was cold and saturated in wetness, forcing down panic he slowly lifted up from the water that was all but surrounding his face, the stone coffin he'd been placed in was almost filled with water, he shivered as if to validate the tempter as the feeling began to return to his stiff limbs, he let loose a long exhale, and looked around the broken, almost empty crypt. …

So this was rebirth? This is what the dead never got to feel again, at the though a wide grin followed, he almost couldn't bring himself to inhale with as moist as the frigid air was, but worshipped the feeling of breathing none the less, the thought of drowning and possibly dying for real had never crossed his mind he should have known better then to trust that idiot cellmate of his with something even this simple … well all that matter now was this, he was among the living once again, thank you god... he dwelt on the thought on the ultimate, the all high and all mighty…destroying the world by water then fire, for some reason he wanted him alive… maybe because he had done his own reverse version of the apocalypse to himself and lived…and Beyond Birthday was indeed …alive…

Chapter one: Zombie

Blood shot, black eyes darted across the out stretch of dead road, there was nothing to be seen but miles of tarred street and land, no telephone poles or wires, no light but the moon and star. behind him the only scenery was the long forgotten head stones and iron gates that concealed nothing but rotting corpses.

'Just like me' beyond thought with a grin,' a rotting corpse, stalking warm flesh to sate my need for attention…dead to those of the living. Dead to those who knew me…' a sick twisting smirk crossed fire damaged features, his wounds had all healed from his attempt at a self sacrificing act to win a corrupt game of cat and mouse, a game the he whole heartedly had believed he could win against his beloved … be damned L, the world's greatest detective that had ever lived.

At first it had hurt that L had not stuck around to see, had not asked to know, the degree of the glorious destruction of Beyond's being, and all though the spoils of his lose was bad enough it was not completely disfiguring… BB had not been left a hideous creature covered in crude scars or bubbled flesh, in fact it was quite the contrary, the fire had spread over him quickly and had been put out almost as suddenly, not to say that it wasn't clear just what type of hell he had put himself in, but the scars had only shifted his features slightly, they were like waves over his pale flesh thin, silvery, pink waves that left his flesh with a great deal of sensitivity to weather and touch; he longed to show L his marks, longed to hold him down and tell him what it had felt like to be consumed by the heat and how the awful licking of flames seemed to want to devour him whole, the desire they had to turn him to ash, he shuttered remembering the pain and passion like it was only yesterday, the smell of burnt hair and flesh, the way the doctors had to peel cloth from what was left of him, and ah that one beautiful nurse had cried out right.

he longed for her now and thought of her heavily as he walked, her long wavy dark brown hair, moss colored eyes, she was new to the team obviously and her tears were his to indulge in, how precious she had seemed to weep for him, so kind of her to weep for a fallen monster. Had she not heard his story? He had reached out a chard hand and laced his damaged fingers in hers pulling her close to him she immediately went to him, not even hesitating to Beyond's great bubble of pleasure.

"What's wrong sir what can I do." Her voice was thick with the effort to control her muscles to speak, but her voice was welcoming as well soft with a hint of kindness that made Beyond's stomach growl.

"Come." His voice was barely audible and she leant over him carefully, he could remember her scent, it had smelled so sweet, like something L would have licked from his index finger with his delicate with a smug smirk, beyond shivered and stuck his tongue out licking up her tears gingerly. She gasped shooting back with an unsure if not terrified look on her face, he grinned back looking every bit like something out of a night mare on elm street movie.

"Your face is beautiful, when you cry." Beyond laughed warmly still holding the nurses hand rather tightly, his nerve-ending screaming as the pain from the simple act, the nurse seemed to notice as well and tried to pull away, he ignored his protesting fingers and yanked her to him grabbing her throat and pulling her back down across himself, she tried to get up in vain, her hands seemingly afraid to touch him, "I'm so very thirsty…"

"I –I'll go get you some water sir…please let go."

Beyond considered her plea quietly while running the tip of his nose over her jaw and neck, he wondered if he could bite down into her neck hard enough to draw the blood, but quickly wrinkled his nose at that, he was not a vampire…but the thought of ripping into her throat with his bare teeth was very appealing… he released her slowly. "Do not weep for me."

She nodded and had run from the room.

The sound of a horn blaring drew beyond back to reality; he turned slowly to see the small sports car teenaged idiots packed in so tight it looked like a clown car. He grinned slowly the driver was a young girl she stared at him with wide eyes. "omg guys I think he's hurt."

Laughter from a few in the group. A cat call. "Shut up!" the driver got out, beyond glanced up to see her age, 16, barely. "Hi I'm Katherine are you ok hon?"

"I need to get to a friends how's Kathy, I'm very tired" beyond could almost smell the fear rolling off her as he brushed his fingers over her chin. "I have money I can give you to take me into town."

"Katy why's wrong wit 'em." Called a boy practically hanging out the door's window, booze in hand.

"He's lost move over so he can get it!" she called back ignoring his grumbled protest "go on then I'll get you there."

"How kind." He sighed softly and getting in the front, it was less packed and yet he still had to sit somewhat on top of the boy who was still trying to hang half way out the window to "wooooooo" loudly out into the once silent night.

Beyond tried to offer Kathy what money he did have but she reassured him a good deed was played for with kindness not money, the comment made him twitch but he nodded plundering is need to ask her if had the face of someone who did kind things… the urge didn't subside until she drove off taking a now very sick looking group of drunk kids home to rest… he smiled and wondered if Kathy would tell her mom about him, and wonder if her mother would remember being his ever obedient, soft spoken nurse….

Beyond knew exactly how to find Matt, knew that he would still be at whammy's and that he would be happy to see him… he looked up at the whammy house, a place he'd favored to call home in his younger years, years he had spent with the sweet little A, with L himself and later...(after he began to rebel and A began to slip into a depression) he had spent a few short years with the 3 brats that L thought of as his next possible successors. It was not a hard place to break into, he had snuck out many a time to see the outside world, to take A into bars and clubs they had no business in at their age, and to go buy jam that he seemed to crave at odd hours.

His old room was no longer his he found, two little heads poked out from under the clean linen blankets on two white covered beds he smirked and exited the room leaving the door open as he made his way up the flight of stairs, 5 doors passed the hall was the room he needed, the door was locked but he easily fixed that with a key he had kept for this exact moment.

He was not surprised to find Mello in Matt's bed, but rather annoyed Matt was not in sight, not even in the room by the look of it, he glanced around not seeing the flame of red hair, he walked into the shared bathroom and grinned at the sight before him; Matt sitting in the bath tub, wearing only his goggles, smoking a cigarette and playing what was the unmistakable sound of Mario. For a moment B stood in the door way simply staring and enjoying the all to familiar feel.

"You'll catch your death with that window open." It was quite the chilly night and even though beyond knew that he had the window open to ventilate the smoke he also felt the chill in the air, leave it to Matt to rather freeze then disturb Mello over a little smoke.

"SHIT! L you scared the…." His cigarette dropped into the bath water, his mouth hung open, he seemed to not even notice as he pushed his goggles up his face to pull his hair back and stare at the other, his game boy looked ready to slip into the same fate as the fag had but there was no way matt would let that happen. "Oh dear god," he whispered "are you a zombie?"

Beyond burst out laughing "what an imagination, those games are rotting your brain." At that Matt scrambled out of the tub and latched onto him hugging him tightly. This caught Beyond off guard a bit but he allowed the other the contact slowly responding and digging his hands into Matt's messy hair.

"Beyond, you're really alive! They told us you died." Beyond laughed again, a softer baritone this time, he was missed, and that felt somewhat beautiful, especially coming from Matt. It had been so long since he had touch him, since he had felt the other so close he wondered darkly if Matt truly loved Mello…wondered if Mello suddenly disappeared or died... would Matt mourn for very long?

"They lied to us, even L."

"No, to everyone else I am dead."

There was a long pause of silence as Matt tried to take in the severity of what was now happening, he realized slowly he was the only living soul that knew beyond was still alive, emerald eyes met black onxy irsis.

"I guess you really are a zombie then." Matt rubbed over Beyond's twisted features and smiled when the other nuzzled into his touch. "It's so soft. "

B made a soft chuckling sound in response as he wound his arms tighter around the others back loosely. "My whole body feels like this, I'm cover in scars, from head… to toe."

Matt stared at Beyond's eyes trying to decide how he should respond to that, it was an odd thing to be presented with, part of him felt bad for the older man(iac), the other half wanted to asking him if he could see.

Beyond grinned at the curious nature behind the hurt in Matt's eyes "I guess you would like me to show you then?"

The slighter boy nodded slowly and decided he might need to clear his head, which of course meant lighting up another cig; No longer amazed that B could still understand him better then he could himself. He took a long drag of his smoke before hoping up onto the counter to watch B undress himself. The raven haired man smirked as he fallowed Matt's cute way of wiggling up the marble to find a comfortable sitting position on the cold slippery counter top, he stifled the urge to laugh at how the other was still comfortable as breathing about being naked in front of him, even after 4 years of thinking he was dead, Matt was none too shy to sit lent back against the long mirror and smoke his fag as he watched the other slowly start to bare his body to him, ready to see Beyond's visage.

Matt's breath caught quietly when he realized the damage in its full extent, the skin was still a pale white but patches of pink twisted its self alongside deeper burns, B smirked as he ran his hands down his own sides letting his finger tips dip into the deeper scarring, he paused at his hip bone tracing a long single burn that continued down into his pants, Matt's eyes washed over every rippled inch of skin, he finally caught sight of B's fingers slipping into his pants line to unbutton the top of his ragged jeans, Matt shot a glance at Beyond's face,

"So far so good?" the older asked

"Yeah, real good." He swallowed and pulled his legs up a bit trying not to let on how aroused he was getting. Even though this was not how he remembered Beyond's once flawless body, this new look seemed to really suit him, it added to the demented inner core of the murderer.

Beyond smiled in response, matt was very honest, his body responded easily to pleasure and flirtation… it warmed him up in ways that made his blood throb in his veins, he exhaled as he pushed his pants and underwear down his hips revealing himself inch by inch to the others hungry gaze, his pale thighs and strong calves still beautiful to the red head, and when Beyond stepped out and away from his clothes he stood gloriously nude like a model preparing for a picture to be painted in his honor.

Matt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He marveled at the expansion of skin, searching for something that he could call "ugly" or "creepy" but it never came, he let himself indulge in the sight, seeing Beyond's member filling under his gaze, that caused him to smirk "so…you can still get it up." He said trying to mask his lust with humor.

BB cocked a brow and closed the distance between himself and the counter top. He stood stock still staring at matt's jaw, his eyes drifting up to see the others lips part abit in a silent question, he could feel the intense heat rolling off Matt's body, and without warning Beyond had him pinned by the wrists to the glass.

"So can you." Beyond hissed,

Matt gasped loudly as pain twisted down his spine, he'd hit the back of his head on the glass behind him, his body slipping abit under the force of Beyond's little attack, the semi freighted look on Matt's face twisted into shocked pleasure when he realized Beyond was touching him, his stomach was brushing his knee and the inside of his left thigh, of course Matt had not been able to respond to B's ambush but it had rearranged his position, he wrapped his dangling leg around BB's hip pulling himself closer to that odd new flesh of Beyond's pelvic area,his manhood just hidden by the counters edge. He freed up his other leg as beyond watched him, looked him over, his eyes roaming his body and growling with a new need as matt submitted openly to his silent demand.

"If you can still make it work…"matt teased making Beyond's lips twitch predatory like into a quick warning of a snarl…. "Why don't you?"

"What a slut, you pick that up from mello?" Beyond's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Hardly. I just didn't think you'd have it in you, what with being dead so long." Matt moaned when B's lips brushed his neck.

"I guess you're pretty prepared then? What with the after sex shower?" Beyond's lips moved over matt's skin like a ghost, "and here I thought I was the only one that got to let go inside you."

Matt's eye got wide "T-th-at's not fair" and it was a rather low blow, b knew how matt felt…

"You're a creature of chaotic habit matt… your body still wrecks of that little ingrate."

The smaller boy growled and went to defend Mello but stopped, it might have wrecked the mood and with is hard on so in need and with his obsession fitted right between his thighs he closed his mouth, he sighed remembering that at one point he thought he was in love with the man above him, but he had realized rather slowly that no matter how much he thought he loved beyond, beyond loved no one… before the pain could bubble up he masked it with crude humor,

"I wouldn't smell like him so much if you were to have marked me better."

Beyond hissed through gritted teeth his anger was so easily flared when he was this hard up, "I wont disappoint this time then."

Matt shivered wondering what kind of trouble he just got himself into, and considering how tight b's grip had gotten on his hold over Matt the red head submitted down to the raging lust he felt rolling off the raven haired man accompanied by a hot wet tongue that traveled down the red head's jaw line to the dip in his jugular.

"please, beyond….do it" the gamer's frame trembled, his body screaming for more contact, he felt more consumed now then he ever had with mello, the other just had a way of doing this to him, of lighting him up and letting him burn.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Matt was practically already creaming at the thought of beyond's tongue and teeth, he gasped "I'm begging you." At that He felt beyond smirk and when the heat of his open mouth made first contact with his pale throat he had to hold himself in place, had to control his body.

Teeth, like daggers steadily slow sank into flesh, beyond felt every bit like a horror movie undead creature, a slow motion caption right before the carnage. At first the pressure was barely enough to leave the impression of the killers teeth, he opened his mouth reset his grip and bit down harder this time enough to draw a shaky gasp from the younger male, again he released and re adjusted his angle over the sore patch of wet skin, this time he let his canines sink in even more, he held the spot flicking his tongue over the skin in his mouth,

"ah, stop, wait BB." Matt was panting now his fingers dug deep in beyond's black locks, his hands pressing beyond closer despite his plea for beyond to stop.

He couldn't stop, not with the way Matt was now uncontrollably jerking in his grip, the way he was clinging to him so desperately, B had to just continue a little more, he had to just draw a few specs of blood, he was so hungry to taste the warm copper on his tongue, he heard Matt like back ground music his voice had became a pleasure drunk mantra of " no more, stop, stop," he growled in response to a searing new sound rolling off matt's tongue, in between a moan and a whine it was a kin to a howl, long and throaty, matt was all but convulsing.

"B! wait I'm gonna-" blood broke through skin, Beyond's stomach was coated in a familiar warmth, and the older man chuckled darkly lapping at the ruby red droplets abhorred on the bruised neck before him.

"Matty has not changed much since I left him… although this preticular kink of ours seems to have stayed our thing…am I right?" beyond lowered his lapping tongue to taste the spilt seed that was quickly cooling on matt's body.

Matt nodded, shivering and a little dazed. "mells doesn't have it in 'em."

Beyond shook his head still grinning like mad. "that makes sence"

The emerald eyed boy sighed his fingers moving slowly in b's hair. "…come up here."

BB quirked an eyebrow, but moved back up to head level, Matty smirked and pulled beyond close for a slow sloppy kiss, their tongues slid gently over each others appendage, the heat was welcomed as well the wetness, he savored the musky taste of himself on b's tongue, his hands roaming the plains of beyond marred flesh.

feeling a little annoyed BB, roughened the movements and smeared his fingers through the mess on his own mid section, spreading it down to his stiff erection and began to stroke himself with matts fluids, the red head fallowed the slick sounds and pulled away from their kiss to watch the copycat stroke himself.

it was an erotic sight indeed, the scarred body still so beautiful to matt, still so arousing, the gamer paused to wonder if it was completely sane to look at a burn victim and be this ready to cum, he chose to chalk it up to it just being beyond and when it all boiled down to it that's all it was.

Beyond grabbed matts ankle and pulled his closer to him, till he was laying back on his elbows his bottom hanging dangerously off the edge of the counter, if bb wasn't holding onto him he would not have been able to balance himself there.

"is matty prepared well enough? It has been quite a while since he's had something this large here." Beyond smirked, finishing his sentence by pushing a semen covered digit slowly inside the younger man.

"fuck it if not, just put it in me already." Matt hissed pushing down on the intruding finger, any part of beyond that would go into or onto him he was willing to take,

"you sure about that?"

"yes damnit just do it."

"your not going to make a mess of me again are you."

Matt moaned softly shifting again to try and encourage BB to get on with things, he looked up at the other, mustering his best sexy face, he smirked slightly and lent in to place a somewhat sticky kiss on b's lips "I wont do anything until you tell me to, and by all means…do what ever you want to me." Matt lent back and opened his legs wide, some how managing to balance himself more as he spread himself for Beyond's leisure.

Beyond's index slipped out of the others core and he grinned "I can do what ever I want huh?"

Matt nodded slowly. Beyond glanced around the counter top spotting a thin handled hair brush, it looked so innocent just laying lifelessly still, B imagined it afraid, imagined it's stillness a ploy to go unnoticed, he grinned realizing the small amount of hair caught in it's bristles was a light corn meal blond… this brush obviously belonged to Mello….

Beyond picked it up like L would watching matt quirk a brow in response. "lean matt."

"oh come on b, your not going to shove that-ah!" a searing heat shot down the red heads spine and ended at a freshly made red spot on his outer thigh just above his knee.

"lean. Back." This time beyond words were hard and left no room to be anything but a demanding warning. This time beyond did shift himself how ever awkwardly to lay back against the mirrored wall, he relished in the cool feeling of glass against his feverish back and nape.

"hold your legs to you by the backs of your knees, and open them up wide." Matt could feel the handle of the brush grazing his entrance as he pulled his legs back as beyond had calm instructed, his cheeks flushed in the humiliating position, he felt far to exposed now but he knew it wouldn't last, bb had a funny way of making humiliation a playing field of intense desire.

Beyond grinned, his tongue sliding over his teeth as he eyed matt over, he ran a hand up a trembling thigh, to the others clenched fingers, admiring the sight indulgently. He noted the subtle differences of how he'd grown in the last few years, he sighed sadly and straighten himself, he let go of the memories and took back the earlier thoughts, the need to see matt undone for him. He rubbed the back of the brush over matt's left cheek, and in a quick wrist snapping motion he landed the first blow, the red head made sort of gargled gasp.

"what the hell?"

"penance love, for bonding to close to that little L wanna be." Beyond hissed hitting matt a hell of a lot harder and earning a much louder response. "quiet now, or we will wake the others."

Matt moaned at the heat, at the fierce look B had trained on him, he winced as the brush hit him repeatedly each whack getting stronger and moving up and around his upper thighs and all over his rear. Matt was sobbing through moans, his arms shaking with the effort to not let his legs fall. If he could speak he would be begging for more, despite the burning and stinging in every inch or his bottom.

"easy now Matty." B rasped his breath a little uneven, his cool fingers messaging the hot beaten flesh. It felt like heaven to the both of them. "your blushing all over Mail…"

Matt was so dazed so gone in pleasure he almost didn't feel the handle of the hair brush pressing into him, and by the time he did realize just what was inside him, it was already to deep for him to care, it felt incredibly naughty to have something as precious as Mello's hair brush defiling him, he almost let his legs fall but quickly regained his composer.

Beyond nuzzled matt's knee while watching the brush sink into the other. "I wish I had my camera."

Matt's eyes widened and he silently thanked everything holey that beyond didn't have possession of that thing, he knew every image it contained, and 90% of what was on there was pictures of matt on display for beyond's twisted little gallery, he couldn't remember the number directly but knew what image went along with the events in the image.

Beyond forced the handle to angle it where he knew matt's spot was, in response Matt lost grip of his knees and jerked upwards at the harsh shock of pleasure. "B-oh god bb don't, not with that."

"no? you have a better suggestion of what i should be using?" beyond smirked and thrust the brush languidly into matt's body, making the other toss his head back and arch his back.

"fuuuck, bb…please."

"please what?"

"fuck me."

"I am" beyond smirked and twisted the handle slowly letting the dips in the structure roll over matt's inner workings.

"noooo, with your- your.."matt swallowed thickly his cheeks flushing a color that challenged his hair.

"my,…what?"

"your ..."

Beyond laughed at the hesitation, pulling the handle out of the panting boy and tossing it in the sink. "say it. Tell me what you want me to put inside you Mail."

"your penis." Matt's pride fell a few more notches,

"my penis," B nodded with a sadistic grin. "so polite, and proper." Matt could feel the head of Beyond's erection circling his puckered entrance. He shivered and took a sharp intake of breath ready to brace himself if beyond chose to shove himself in,

"lets see if we can get some less dignified words off those pretty lips" with that beyond breached Matt's willing body, shoving the tip of his erection into the first tight ring of muscles, he gently rocked himself into Matt, enjoying the pressure of the boys constricting entrance.

The red haired boy moaned trying to meet Beyond's thrusts, the motion was to slow, he needed to feel the man bared to the hilt inside him, needed to feel him buried all the way in… "more B please."

The raven haired man took hold of matt's thighs and stilled him as he continued to shallowly grind into the other man, he looked up to see the red head's face, he looked desperate and he reached out to touch beyond's fingers, and lace them with his own. "B"

Beyond sighed and pulled himself out. " you will not cum until i tell you to, if you do i will beat you rotten matty...now...turn over."

Matt shivered and nodded as he did so, the fresh marble felt like ice to his sensitive and overly warm body, he let his feet touch the floor and he bent over the counter, picturing himself, offering himself to beyonds eyes and will, his thoughts shifting as he caught by glossy emerald eyes and it took him a moment to realize it was his reflection in the large mirror, he smirked at his disheveled self, his throat bruised damn near black and in the midst of the damaged skin there was caked blood from where bb had opened his flesh, he was so in grossed in the thoughts he barely registered the cool hands on his hips, that was until he felt beyond entering him from behind, this slow simple act making Matt shut his eyes and purr.

"are you admiring your own beauty?"

Matt moaned but didn't answer instead he focused on the slow intrusion to his body, that is until beyond's fingers gripped his hips like a vice and he shoved his raging hard on into him, he let his head fall to the marble trembling and trying to rock himself back on the other man.

"oh no you don't Matt, I asked you a question." BB growled and yanked his head back at the same time thrust into him. he paused for a moment holding the red head in place as he took in the powerful feeling that accompanied being bared balls deep inside something weaker, "well..."

Matt could barely think with that gorgeous cock pressing inside him so fully, his voice was gone but he knew beyond wanted a response, he was waiting and that was something beyond birthday had no tolerance for..."you make me beautiful…"

"Pure bullshit," beyond grinned thoroughly amused with the distant look on Matt's face "is that the kinda bullshit you feed to the Barbie?" B hissed before he continued to slam himself into the lithe frame below him relishing in the tight confines of Matt's willing body, the said boy gasping unprepared for the on slaught of the some what vicious movements, but it was needless to feel that this was something that matt would disapprove of, infact this was one of the best things about beyond, unlike mello's soft careful ways B couldn't give a shit if it hurt, Matt liked it to hurt, he loved the burning sensation that seemed to melt into a searing pleasure, if only mello could do him like this, if only the blond knew how bad his need to be dominated to be control- his mind went blank as he felt Beyond's teeth on his back, just below the shoulder blade, and when the hint of pressure added to the mixture of the raven haired man's thrusts matt had to will himself to hold on to the counter and not make a mess of himself again,BB had ordered him not to cum til he demanded it, till he allowed it. oh but it was all such an inspiring thought to disobey...

"spread your legs." beyond's voice was thick, heavy and hot on his back, the only sign that he was enjoying himself.

Matt made sure to fallow instructions with as little movement as possible, god forbid those teeth ever leave his skin...

as he shift he felt his prostate being assaulted in the most wondrous of ways, how could mello never do it this damn good? Matt was moaning now louder then either of them realized or cared, especially since beyond's left hand was now slithering up his spine to wrap around his throat putting just enough pressure there to make the red head have to put extra effort into breathing. Beyond bite down with out warning onto Matt's back, the flesh tearing open easily under the force, blood spilled down his chin and down matt's form, causing the masochist to chock down a strangled scream as he ached himself into the pain.

"good boy." B smiled twistedly and licked at the open wound and at the blood still rolling down between them, Beyond pressed there bodies together to feel the crimson fluid on him, his eyes rolled back and he growled at the sticky feeling, there bodies now slick with more then just sweat, Beyond's nails dug deeper into the other, making Matt's head swim and swallow down a sob, the pain was contrasted wonderfully by the pleasure, he was all the more tempted to let go of the pressure building in his loins.

Red eyes took in the vision displayed in the mirror before him, from the almost black color of the bruising on Matt's shoulder to the nearly white pale flesh of matt's beautiful lightly toned body, the blood running down the red head's chest, B's nails dug into the soft sensitive skin of that luscious throat, leaving marks that would definitely tell Mello all he would need to know, B's eyes traveled back to were there bodies were joined, watching himself claim the other as he had so many times in the past. thinking nothing of just how long or familiar he had been with his current partner he lent forwards pressing to open the wound he had left before on matt's shoulder, his teeth set in the same area as he sucked the blood harshly into his mouth before dragging his nails down Matt's neck and up from his hip to his chest, earning a silent scream as quickly reached down to hold the base of his erection.

"having trouble behaving?"

Matt nodded, his hair clinging to his forehead and his panting erratic,

"it certainly has been hard for you I suppose... after all our games lasted so long back then...i guess i'll take pity on you for trying so hard..." Beyond moved away and turned Matt to him in a swift movement that left the said boy stumbling back against the counter, B smiled at him and took a set on the edge of the tub, calling the other other over with a sly gesture, Matt shakily started towards him when he suddenly stopped and smiled remembering a long ago rule Beyond had set for him, he dropped to his knees and then to his hands and crawled on all fours to his master, this certainly pleased the other man because through the fringe of his flame colored hair matt could clearly see the delight that lit B's features and the twitch of the man's hard on, he licked at Beyond's knee as he began to climb up into his lap, straddling him slowly trying to keep himself balanced,

"B..." Matt breathed drawing the crimson eyes to his, and by the look on the others face Matt could tell he was effecting him in the way he was hoping to, "B it feels so good when your inside me." Matt made a show of leaning back onto his left arm support is weight and with the other free hand finding Beyond's shaft and guiding it back into his entrance, B moaned at the sight his loss for action ceased and he tilt his hips pressing himself deeper into the other watching with a crooked grin as he made there bodies one, as he sped up and had Matt almost screaming again,

the red head suddenly righted himself and began moving on his own moaning almost obnoxiously loud, at that B clapped a hand over his mouth,which caused Matt to glared and bite down on B's palm, he hated to be silenced during sex and BB was no exceptions, but he suddenly remembered B was always an exception, as if to prove this his action earned the boy a deep growl as the hand was jerked away, but it was back quicker then lightning to back hand him across the cheek, this only served to spike Matt's need as he moaned and rode the other fast balancing himself on B's shoulders his breathing hard, he could hear B moaning to and crushed there all to dry lips together, B grinned as Matt nipped at him bottom lips and nursed it harshly,

B could feel matt getting close to cumming again he couldn't't deny himself anymore either, and as amazing as it was to make Matty continue to ejaculate over and over he was getting close enough to call it a night, he flipped Matt off him and into the cool water making a loud slashing noise and causing a generous amount of water to over flow out of the tub, B fallowed suit entering him again as he pushed him deeply into the water his nose just above the surface,

Matt sputter as he sucked in water but only raised himself to meet Beyonds needs loving the killers fingers squeezing his throat just hard enough that the water added to a misplaced feeling, but the world came crashing in on him as he came hard, gasping and shivering, Beyond pushed into him a few more times riding out his own release, he felt his warm fluids shooting into him, and for a long moment Matt laid lifelessly limp (except the panting) in Beyond's hold, the raven haired man was kissing him almost sweetly on the fore head.

The water started to drain out, Beyond had pulled the plug out of the tub and was watching Matt's eyes fall heavy his Body shivering, "be right back."

the other nodded, and curled into the fetal position, when Beyond returned Matt was happy to see his large quilt that a friend of his had made him, the video game characters and icons were crude but well loved he smile as he drift to sleep, his mind fogged as he was tucked in and he mummbled possibly the most dangerous thing one could to Beyond Birthday

"I love you."

"..."

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Beyond left the room quickly after hearing Matt say the same thing he always did after a night like this, it only happened when he was completely exhausted, and B had to get away, it had been to long he didn't want to believe it... he looked to his right seeing Mello still some how sleeping as peaceful as ever a thought crossed his mind to kill the blond... but he sighed deciding it could wait..for now.

end of chap. one reviews get results love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond's head swam and he could hardly stomach the thought of mello touching his property, love was not a word he knew if he could understand, but he knew matt was HIS plain and simple, matt belong to him, with him...always... he tore open the small plastic container he had hide well with in a wall in his old room, he was pleased noone had thought to check them, to remove the furniture, he held the key tightly, making it imprint into his flesh, raking his finger tips over the crooked edge his anger flaring. It was a short walk to the basement, the codes were still as easily broke now as there were then, he had no issues getting into the vault of all the information and belongings of the employees at whammy's, he smirked smugly staying out of the cameras sight as he slid the key into its slot and opened the tumbler, he sighed softly as he pulled the lock back out and redid the lock, avoiding the traps around the room he slipped into the shadows and into the closet bathroom, from there he eased out the first floor window and slipped away into the night, Matt had supplied him with the key to this box before he left, he had found it on a chain under the boys bed in an old gameboy advanced game box, he found it amusing that the name of said game was Beyond the dead a series...he had taken the box too, it was obvious matt wore the key around his neck at times, the chain it was on had hair wound into it, and the key looked a bit battered, 'what a doll' he sneered licking the metalic object before sucking it into his mouth and hunted for a decent place to stay. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Matt was woken up by something hard crashing into his forehead, the gamer sprung up holding the space between his eyes "ah, shit"  
>the blond was furious, "what the fuck matty?" the red head went to sit up but his body ached all over, his world came to a halt, he had never felt so torn between the two emotion of joy and pain, beyond was well, alive an back...mello was here pissed and would demand answers, answers he would not be able to a give. "i got into a fight lastnight..." the blond's expression changed slowly...was he buying it? "with who?" he sounded concerned "i dunno, i snuck out to have a cig and this asshole walked up to ask if he could have one when i said no we got into it." Matt tried to look tired "did he have rabies?" mello laughed though there was no amusement about it he now pointed out a deep swollen bruise. "i hope not crazy ass..." matt waited till mello moved away to stand up and quickly find his boxers, "not in the mood today babe?" mello grinned pure malice "im sore"...not a complete lie... " i would be too i guess after all you slept in the bath tub...are you cheating on me?"mello sighed he sounded a little discontinted but he pulled on his shirt not looking at matt at all, "mello i-" the blonde slapped him hard "if you think you can stand there and tell me those arent scratches on your back your badly mistaken...who were you with?"<br>"Back up."  
>Mello scoffed confused at first before making the connection slowly, had it really been that long, had b not made enough of an impression? Mello looked away with a disgusted face "your fucking sick, ya know that, that loser is dead matt."<br>"s'not a loser." matt growled heat rising in his chest, mello had no right to-  
>Mello's eyes had darkend at this."he killed people you bloody twit! gouged a some girls eyes out, that sexy to you? huh? you get off on that shit now mail?"<br>"fuck off"  
>"not with you, your still in love with that pitiful excuse for a failed attempt at justice...i cant believe you..." mello hissed pulling his pants on in a quick motion "you dont know anything."<br>"the hell i do, i worked that case to you dumbass, so did you...he wasnt the one holding you when you cried for him, and he's dead, people dont come back to life you git...hes dead as a door nail deal with it!"  
>in his head he could imagen holding Mello down and punching him, but instead he looked away`trying to let it go.<br>and this was when the other got up in his face, he felt more then seen the other closer. "i was damn nice to you when he ran off to go chop up innocent fuckin people...and for what L's attention?"  
>Matt's eye whelmed with tears, suddenly he was snarling in mello's face "shut up...shut the fuck up! -"<br>mello continued "when hewas imprisoned, begging for L to come see him refusing to see you even though he was all YOU ever gave a shit about!"  
>"i swear to god mello..."<br>"what? u swear what?" there was a pause before the blond continued his rant "i was happy when he was killed, i agreed to be there when it all got to much but this...this is just wrong...you exspect me to believe a corpse walked in here and...did..did that." mello gestured to the welts of teeth marks.  
>"its not like im capable of doing it to myself."<br>"then just say it, your cheating on me..."  
>"with beyond."<br>Mello slapped him again, making Matt's head snap to one side and an angry red print warm his cheek, "get help you retard...but first get dressed and get down stairs, we're late for breakfast.. and if you ever utter that name again I ll break your damn jaw."  
>the other was out the door quickly without looking back, this matt realized was mello ORDERING him down stairs...okay he nodded and the pulled on his clean clothes, he was about to follow his blond companion when he remebered something he hadnt touched in atleast a month...crouching down he reached uner his bed to find every box but the one he seeked... this excited him and gave him hope, beyond would be back and next time, he'd be sure to have his camera with him...beautiful... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- the sun was rising and beyond let his eyeslide open slowly, the contents of his beloved lock box were scattered over the bed, a college ring, a gold and emerald necklace, an eyeball stored in a baby food jar filled with fermilderhide, trophies of his past spree... he could smell the chemical through the jar and that made him grin maddly the eye rolling and spinning langidly as he moved it around admiring the pasty glazed over blue iris, the cash he had was neatly tied up still laying on the small dingy nightstand, all unimportant now...how ever his camera he had fallen asleep with, looking over his pictures of those he had killed...and Matt, scratch that...his Matt, this is what mattered to him, this and the necklace he had um. borrowed, from matt. the thin silver chain hung nicely against his bare chest, he toyed with it between his fingers as he stared at a pritcularly nice picture he had taken of his sweet little prised possesion, it also was one of the first he had taken, the camera its self had ben a gift from the red head, he had seen the way matt watched him, heard the less then slight studder in his voice, and at first he thought the boy was afraid of him then that christmas he had handed him a neatly wrapped box his name writen cleanly on the tag ~~~~~~ "t-this is for you" matt looked away nevousl, panting as he had ran to catch Beyond where he stood now. matt's darting to the side, never meeting beyond's which then had been unnessasary due to b's eyes locked on the well wraped present. "what is it?" he hadnt even taken it at first, simply stared and moved back to get it out of his face. "it-its a camera, i heard you liked to take pictures, and ive seen you with the disposable ones...well this ones real cool it holds alot of pictures, its high resolution too...i hacked it off a website for you." beyond took it gently "i've never received a present...thank you. what do you want in return matty?" the red head blushed "you know- my name?"<br>"You and Mello seem to get into trouble offen, your names are called over the speakers enough. now what did you want?"  
>matt stared for a moment blushing, then he looked away "right well...well we are kind of standing under a miseltoe, and since my gift didnt cost me anything your shouldnt either..." "matt would like a kiss then?" b's tone was some what mocking and dark and when the other didnt answer he continued "then if a kiss is what you desire, a kiss i shall grant you..lift your head. its improper to not make an effort to kiss back the someone you wish to derive a kiss from." it seemed from the begining he had ordered matt around told him how he was to behave. Matt tilted his head back his eyes were shut tight and beyond smirked at the adorable way he looked, with his brows knitted in worry, no need for it though the raven haired boy barely contained a grin as he lent in to brush his lips with the others before pulling back a fraction seeing Matt's eyes open a little "no peeking" he whispered before kissing him in earnest, nibbling the red heads bottm lip for entrence before simply forcing his tongue into the others mouth and receiving a shocked moan, beyond slid his tongue over the roof of matts mouth pushing his more dominate muscle against the others more submissive one, they moved together like lovers and suddenly matt was pressed to the wall on the opist side of the room being rocked aginst in time with the kiss, beyond pulled away licking the swollen lips before him, moaning apprecaitivly and letting his fingers slid over the others jaw before he drew in a soft breath and bite into the others lip harshly copper instantly flooded the next rough kiss, this one more demanding B's teeth clicked against matts making the slighter boy tremble and make a wonton noise in the back of his throat, B pulled away slowly still kissing the bloody lips as he retreated, Matt fallowed him back until the other was out of reach.<br>Matt opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the taller boy making direct eye contact with him for the first time since they had meet, "m-erry christmas then." he blushed, his frame shaking, he cleared his throat then ducked under one of b's arms and ran off down the hall.  
>it would be three months later ironicly in febuary that beyond would actually use his camera, and speak to matt again, he came knocking at his door, his googles pushing his hair back panting hard and face flushed "hey...can i hide in here for a bit?" "who are you hiding from?' beyond looked down the hall hearing foot step running up the stairs "get inside." he growled eyes narrowing as Matt made a b line for the inside the raven haired boys room just as one of the kids turned the corner and yelled "hey freak you have matt!" "matt?" "yeah dumbass, matt" beyond grinned stepping forward making the boy take a step back."hes currently tied up...with a project of mine...would you care to help him? theres plenty of room and jam in my closet." the other boys never made the turn as the lead of the group ushered them off "lets get outta here if matts with that nut case hes got i worse then we could give it to him..fucking freak." there was an echo of other stupid nick names before Beyond turned and shut the door. "you havent even opened it." matt said softly "its still in the bloody paper for christs sake." he continued, whispering it more to himself beyond turned to see his christmas present in matt's hands"i havent been very...inspired as of lately.." the older boy climbed back into the chair he had been sitting in and stared at the computer screen continuing his read on prussian history, the fall of prussia, the captures the- "beyond?"<br>at first he didnt answer, "Beyond?" "what matt?"  
>"i-i-" Matt shut his eyes trying to stop stuttering, he had worked hard to keep it in check but some how being around bb made all his previous issues come sweeping back.<br>"Matty..." beyond's sigh sounded annoyed as he turned in his computer chair to give matt a blank face as he continued "if you are looking for a friend, i can not give that to you, i do not have the time nor patience for them since A, if you are looking for a lover i cant do that either, im not a knd nor endearing person Matt, you would do well to run back to mello and-"  
>"he cant do this for me...he cant be what i need." matt had pulled his goggles down over his eyes, B quirked a brow."your really obsessed with me, aren't you?"<br>the other boy nodded to embaressed to speak.  
>beyond looked away in response "i know how you feel," he had long been obsessed with the worlds greatest detective, had been overly sickly in some deep need of him...always chasing and hungering for him.<br>Beyond got up growling deeply and unwrapped his camera, he tore through the box easily enough then started setting it up,  
>"i should go..."<br>"stay mail." b hissed rolling his eyes before snapping a quick photo of the other boy, the red head looked confused he was about to ask what was going on when b shot him a demanding look "i will not be kind to you, i will never need you or love you, i can not promise you kindness or gentleness...i will only use you as i see fit too, you are just another possesion, agreed?"  
>matt paused his heart racing "t-thats fine, i dont care..fuck me, if its you, i want you to use me"... And he had ... had used the boys belt to restrain his trembling hands, had shead matts shirt with a knife, ignoring the others gasps of shock and fear as he cut him here and there only to lick the blood up greedily and become obsessed with the way Matt panted and tried to hide his blush, the show the red head put on amused him, and he had suddenly found his inspiration for art, he tore open matts clothes piece by piec to exspose him to the cameras lense, to his excitement matt only tried harder to hide, to protest, but B only responded by continueing his photo shoot and striping matt down more, till the boy was all skin before him, at this B saw open space, Matt was pure, a white canvas...how lucky for the two of them B had knife to produce paint and jam to enjoy it with...<br>000-0-0-00-000000000000000000- it was at these memories that the lonliness crept up inside B's chest, the empty feelings he tried to desperately deny. Beyond was a lone wolf, he needed no one...this is what b lived by, he only wanted Matt for his own twisted need for amusement, and Matt was the best submissive he had ever had, A had cried alot, had been to fragile to upsetting, of course B had softend ae=round the edges for him..possibly even ...loved him at some point between the annoying slow sex A seemed to crave, and the desprate tears he cried when B had caught him dying...it had been his own blade one that he stolen off a drunken biker at a bar in the city, it made him sicker still when whammy swept After under the rug without a single tear...B had cried, had laughed and laughed till his tears flowed thickly down his face messing up his make up...B sighed shaking away the many unwanted and closed his eyes...soon he would need to see Matt. that would help his nerves, but fr now he relaxed and rested ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mello had not spoken to matt in nearly a week, and matt had heard nothing from beyond so far, he would have started to conciter it all a hell of an illusion but illusions didnt leave bite marks scratches or bruises, matt looked over himself for the millionth time, he pressed into a large fading bruise on his side loving the deep internal ache it causesd, he closed his eyes imagening thin spidery fingers that were scared in burns, he imagened a bloody mouth on his neck, chewing,biting,ripping,flesh opening matt felt himself harden and let his hands put pressure there palming himself and moaning b's name watching himself in the full length full wall dance studio mirror, whammy hadnt used the room in at least 9 years...this had been their spot, b liked the many angles he could use with the mirrors, loved that Matt had to eventually see the damage done, but most of all they both loved that the studio was underground and never used because the only other person who had known about it had died(1).  
>when b broke in to whammy's again he was overly happy that Matt was already in their safe heaven sure it was abit annoying not being able to find him in his room, and the thoughts that tripped through his head when he seen mello only had him in even more need of Matt's presents, but that all was paled out in the comparison to the way matt was splade out touching himself his clothes scattered messily , on all fours matt panted his boxers the only iteam of clothing left on the pretty frame, his fist worked rapidly moans escaping fresh biten lips, b approached silently. his eyes turning to slits as he narrowed in on the other only pausing as a throaty moan fallowed Matt's explososive release, B watched in morbid fasination as Matt scooped up his own cum and reached benieth and back between his thighs to start pushing his fingers inside himself, being non to gentle either, pushing in deeply and teasing his sweet spot as he growled out the only name he ever needed to to get him off.<br>"Ah, like that B please...please B..."  
>matt happend to glance a pair of bare feet as he was blinking sweat out of his eyes he paniked, he started to scramble to get up but pain shot through his side, he yelped like a dog as he was thrown by the force to the mirrored wall.<br>"your to fucking pretty for your own good matty." b hissed palming himself through his jeans roughly, "you never fail to get me all riled up."  
>Matt was still a little dazed and shocked, he had no clue how to react to B at the moment but his body was already trembling with need. "thought you'd never come back, s' been to long..."<br>B started approaching matt slowly his hips swaying "you sound like such a woman, sorry i didnt call you the next morning hunny i was to busy pretending im still dead!"  
>beyonds foot connected with Matts ribs again, before getting onto his knees and gripping a fist full of crimson locks from the top of Matt's hair Matt buckled, coughed, his body tensing into the fetal possition "m'sorry." he pleaded before B yanked him up to his crotch forcing his clothed erection against the others nose mouth and chin.<br>"damned right you are...i dont recall asking you to stop your minstrations, i simply wanted a better view, " and a better view he got as Matt opened his mouth and began sucking on the denium desprately, moaning and pressing himself harder into the fabric as his fingers entered himself again, harder, rougher movements making himself cry out against Beyond's trapped cock, his tongue laved the material over and over till it was slick with his salvia, "mother fuckin slut...do you know what you look like? can't even wait till i can get it out huh?" Matt moaned softly his teeth grazing the denium "enough matt." B sighed his fingers messaging the area he'd been gripping from before, he heard a whimper from the other as he shook his head and nuzzled his face into the damp area "please dont make me stop." matt's brain was lost in the haze of sex and pain, his favorite clash and it only got better as B opened his fly and held Matt away from him as he began to stroke himself slowly, his raging hard on just a mere centimeter from Matt's cheek.  
>Matt's finger went deeper and he licked his lips. " put it inside me Beyond, fuck me open like you did before, anything...oh god." B hummed softly slipping his hand down over Matt's pulsing erection and sliding on something more, with the cockring consticting the impending ejaculation the red head gritted his teeth and growled in a twisted mix of need and aggervation, B stilled seeing Matts stare admiring the defeat in the others gaze, the need he begged for "you need a little more control, if you want me inside you for longer then your going to last"<br>"yes." his voice cracked and he nodded shutting his eyes tight his mouth hanging open " i know you want me down your throat so deep you cant breath, fingers in you ass. fucking you so hard you cant stand it all..." "fuck, yeah B. please anything, m' all yours anyway."  
>B stopped stroking himself and lent forward to offer Matt his engorged cock, it twitched as Matt so eggarly began sucking hard on B's member the second it touched his tongue, Beyond pulled back a little watching Matt force himself forward to try and get it back into his mouth, the raven haired man gave in slowly groaning warmly, Matt echoed the noise wondering how long he had been waiting to wrap is lips around that hard silky marred flesh...so long, too long...<br>Beyond's free hand roamed down to the others hand which was still working those three slim digits feveretly inside himself, BB hissed gripping Matt's wrist applying more and more pressure till he could feel the bones grinding together making Matt lose his suction, he cried out around B's cock never leaving his mouth, still trying to pleasure the other through the intense pain, but B only forced Matt's fingers deeper, his cock pressing farther into matts mouth till he could feel the others muscels constrict him tightly and his body wrench with a gag, chuckling to himself the other moved his hold down Mats hand to lace their fingers and insert two of his own along side the others, the others body convulsed, tears forming as he tried to swallow, tried to breath as the slow forward thrusts rocked him akwardly against the mirror behind him B sneered at the vain efforts thrusting their fingers into mail's sweet spot so hard that the submissive boy's legs shook and clentched before falling open trying so hard to be a good boy for the killer.  
>"you like this Mail? want more?" beyond pressed into him hard now keeping pace with the thrusting of his fingers.<br>The only response was a strangled gurggle, matts eyes wide lolling upwards, his free hand pulling at b's hips trying to get him deeper, trying to make him thrust faster, harder, more, till his body felt weak, his arm falling limp as could no longer do anything but let his body quake hard, his vision going fuzzy his head swam and then... beyond pulled back still fingering him hard, a rush of oxygen had Matt coughing, gasping, the thick salivia coating B's member as the said man held tight his hand full of red locks soothing them gently before forcing himself back inside the heat of Matt's raw throat and fucking it in earnest.  
>he didnt pull away this time, not as the other clawed his hip, not as the convulsions and clenching brought him to another forbided orgasm, beyond continued with his viscous plowing not minding the edge of teeth threating to bite down on his man hood as Matt arched high off the wood the digits inside him becoming a cruel tease of pleasure to his over sensitive body before quickly drawing out and ripping the cock ring from the red heads swollen almost purple penis, Matt's eyes were again growing blind white this time, the image of his lover above him grinning so lovingly familiar had him cumming so hard he felt his release go off like a built in some unknown direction, the sensations over whelmed him and he faded. but not before glisping a flash of light, an old familiar friendenimy of his capturing his last second of conciousness, fucking camera...  
>Matt went lax, his shivers slowing to complete stillness, and here is where Beyond found his completion, coming hard and heavy, his hips grinding down feeling the others jaw and teeth as he pumped his essence down matt's spasming throat, till he was only staring at his limp body with morbid satisfaction before pulling back and watching his cum drizzle out of the red heads abused lips. he pocketed his camera again not wanting to lose track of it, when Matty came to he wanted more shots, he needed to capture his soul and those bright emerald eyes would lead him to it(2) those were B's undoing most of the time and he loved to see them glazed in need, staring aimlessly...he shook his head.<br>"good boy Matty." b whispered darkly and lent down to start lapping the spilt fluid up from the hard wood and others mouth before kissing him harshly, a deep long kiss, it started to rouse Beyond's member again to be so passionately kissing his still little doll, he moaned sounding like a feral beast breathing into Matt's mouth,it seemed he had breathed the life back into him as the first trendrils of breath trickled into B's mouth and B bit the others lip drawing a deep intake of breath, Matt lift a heavy hand to pull B closer into the kiss moaning contently when B pulled back and pulled him into his lap,he moved his jeans a little lower grabbing his erection, lining up and sliding home perfectly.  
>"its all you Mail."<br>"m'so tired Rue..."  
>Beyond smirked at the use of his true name and thrust his hips upwards and forced Matt down onto him. "i dont care."<br>Mail groaned nodding softly letting his head rest on BB's shoulder for a moment before whispering into the others skin "I know...i'm s'rry B..." he sucked it up breathing ragged already as he began to move on his Lover's dick slowly, straightening himself akwardly Matty shivered as the zipper of B's fly bit into his still some what tender backside, but the movements were smooth due to the lube he'd used to prepair himself with before B had showed up, he moaned softly his eyes half lidded, the deepth of the other in his body making him moan wontonly none of him being left untouched it seemed, B's hips moved against the motions, he felt himself almost slip out right before he was being taken in again, the way they both like it, a small smirk plastered the gamers face, all though the gentle side of B was rare Matt knew it could be nice as well, he enjoyed it feeling pure bliss, his hyper sensitve body loving the way B was pressed to his chest, the way B's fingers were brushing his nipples with calloused scared fingertips,  
>Matt settled close to B leaning over him, pushing him flat to the floor and attacking his lips as he rolled his body in a heated manor, speeding up to more of the others typical likings "love you so much B" Matt rasped his voice still wrong from the use.<br>B fought the urge to move away and insteadshifted to pull his camera out of his pocket and seen matt look away, his blush deepend, and he remembered just before, he couldnt believe what a perve B was sometimes...  
>"smile for me Matty." B hissed as he thrusted hard upwards into the others body and snapped a photo of the others face, his pupils sex blown almost nothing but black, his mouth slack those bruises still bright on his body, B moved down the boy riding him, about to take a picture of their joined bodies, he stopped seeing a blank canvas...<br>"get off."  
>"nooo, to good B...not yet..."<br>Beyond glared up at matt before grabbing his throat and slamming him down hard to the wood instantly flipping their possisions and thrusting hard into Matt's body till the other was almost crying. "spread your legs Matt, hold them open for me."  
>Matt chocked softly before gripping himself behind the knees and opened his legs wide, B hummed with excitement and pulled out quickly ignoring the whimper of disapproval from the other as he drew his hand down Matt's body and scooted down to be crotch level with the other male. Rue grinned wickedly licking precum from the others shaft before nuzzling his mouth against matt's left thigh and biting down with abandon, the slighter boy screamed out body shaking as B continued to leave deep marks of possession from groin to mid thigh before moving to the other leg and doing the same, moaning into the broken flesh as he tasted blood on his tongue, loving the way the submissive boy under him was incohertly sobbing his name, leaning up he admired his handy work, Beyond's cheshire cat grin had the gamer almost worried, he knew it would be a difficult walk to his room now but every step would remind him of rue's pretty mouth, his dark eyes that seemed to be almost blood colored as he glanced up at him, his body shifting to pull matt back up into his lap, pants still haphazardly around his thighs, Matt moved onto B again connecting their bodies on his own accord, the fresh bitemarks making his movements jerky but he fought through it listening to their heavy breathing, the rough pace of their bodies it all was slowly getting to much, he could see the lust in B's gaze, the soft noises he let slip through his lips telling Matt all he needed to know as he brought them both to orgasm.<p>

Beyond woke to heavy warmth on top of him, which was a strange and uncommon thing, as he looked down to see a mop of flaming red hair he sighed reaching his hand to stroke the silky locks upwards, his eyes drifting to the ceiling to exhausted to make mail move, to lazy to move himself, he found it was strange feeling to wake up almost nude, still inside the person you were with, there skin pressed tight to yours almost as if youd become one being... "matt...get up."  
>"i like it just fine right here." came the groggy reply. "feels good, still right wher i want you."<br>"i see..." beyond huffed but disregaured Matt's disobedience to continue what hed come for in the first place, well... "matt i have important question to ask."  
>"m'kay."<br>"i want you to run away with me..."  
>Matt shot up eyes wide mouth hung in the slightest of hopeful grins "wha-REALLY? youd take me with you?"<br>b nodded containing his amusement as he touched matts chhek softly "but matt, it comes with a price...i need to know how loyal you will be to me."  
>"anything."Matt replied without hesitation, as he pulled the hand stroking his cheek to his lips and planted soft tender kisses on the marred knuckles "i love you, even if you never feel th same BB..."<br>Rue looked away not wanting to hear those damnable words ever again; Matt continued with a sigh "name your price Beyond."  
>at this bb returned his attention to the other man. "you belong to me Mail jeevas no one else."<br>"no one else" Matt agreed nodding slowly as B lent up to lay a hot open mouthed kiss on matts damaged chest "we will talk about this another time, right now i think i have something more important to take care of." his hands wrapped around Matt's throat gently thumbs messaging the perfect flesh of that pale neck.  
>matt frowned as their lips met warmly, parting connecting in an all to tender nature "m' yeah?"<br>"yeah" B bit the others lip pressing into his body easily, the other still remarkably slick.  
>"okay." Matt nodded moaning allowing B to lay him out and possibly for the first time take his time with him...<br>end chap 2 end chap 2 ref. (1) ref to A which is who i sorta see as BB first "true love" sorta thing


End file.
